1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a ramp generator for an analog-to-digital converter (ADC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a single-slope analog-to-digital converter (ADC), an integrator generates a decrementing or incrementing waveform that is compared against an analog input by a comparator. The time it takes for the waveform to exceed the analog input voltage level is measured by a digital counter. A digital ramp ADC is similar to the single-slope ADC except a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) generates the waveform to the comparator.